


Take Me Home

by Ace_superhero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Idiots in Love, Post-Break Up, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week, Sanvers Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_superhero/pseuds/Ace_superhero
Summary: Supergirl, Sanvers story.Chapter 1 - Takes place shortly after 3x05, after Alex and Maggie broke up.   Part 1 of 2, inspired by Jess Glynne's Take Me Home.  See how Maggie was doing and one more break up sex.  Some parts are similar to 3x05, some are not!Chapter 2 - reunionChapter 3 - Day 7 Sanvers week 2019 - AmnesiaChapter 4 - Belated Day 4 Sanvers week 2019 - S stands for sister.  And Maggie thinks she is a mistress, fun ensures.Fix-it story. Sanvers endgame





	1. Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Song is here  
> https://youtu.be/2ebfSItB0oM
> 
>  
> 
> 2nd part will come tomorrow.
> 
> This is my first fanfic, I am only borrowing the characters! Constructive feedback welcome.

> "Wrapped up, so consumed by all this hurt
> 
> If you ask me, don't know where to start
> 
> Anger, love, confusion
> 
> Roads that go nowhere
> 
> I know that somewhere better'
> 
> Cause you always take me there
> 
> Came to you with a broken faith
> 
> Gave me more than a hand to hold
> 
> Caught before I hit the ground
> 
> Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now
> 
> Could you take care of a broken soul?
> 
> Will you hold me now?
> 
> Oh, will you take me home?
> 
> Oh, will you take me home?
> 
> You say space will make it better
> 
> And time will make it heal
> 
> I won't be lost forever
> 
> And soon I wouldn't feel
> 
> Like I'm haunted, oh, falling"

Maggie was sitting on the window seal of her apartment, with a glass of whiskey in one hand and caressing what supposed to be her wedding ring in another hand absent-minded.  She was looking out of her window watching the world goes by.  She had been sitting like this for hours.  In fact, she had been spending all her non working or non sleeping hours like this since her break up with Alex - the love of her life. 

The one that she loved so much that it hurt.  The one who loved her back knowing she wasn't perfect. 

She had been asking herself the same question over and over again.  Why couldn't she give Alex the one thing that she wanted so much.  Her childhood wasn't perfect but it was bad neither.  Not until the point she got sent away for being gay, but her decision of not wanting kids was made long before she turned 14. 

Just like how Alex knew she wanted kids long before she met her.  You knew some people were naturally good mums, like Alex.  Alex would be a good mum, no, she would be a great one.  Oh God, she would be one nerdy, sexy mum. Maggie smiled at that thought.. 

But not Maggie, she never knew how to deal with younger kids, never one to be comfortable with babies. The way they cry, feeding them, needy, millions of questions all the time!!   Not to mention the constant worry for being a parent, were they breathing, were they hungry, were they too cold or too hot, what schools should they go to.   

She didn't want to be responsible for making the wrong choices and ruined their lives. What if they hated her? She was scared to look after a small human being all the time, to play with them, to entertain them 24/7!!   Truely horrifying thoughts which made her shivered involuntarily. 

She admitted that she was being scared and selfish, nothing wrong with being true to yourself though.  But this cost her the love of her life - Alex. 

She hated herself for being selfish.  She hated herself for not being conform to the social normal.  But more importantly she hated herself for hurting the one person she loved the most, Alex.  

She considered her options:

1) She could promise to try and still get married.  She might end up 

a) being convinced and happy with a family, or

b) resent Alex later after having a family and break up.

2) Not get married and enjoy the moment - but asked Alex to let go of this topic.  Can they really be happy knowing that this issue is always a sticking point?

3) Break up now - which was the option she chose.  Because she couldn't stand seeing Alex being tormented by herself any longer.

She has resigned to accept the fact that she won't be able to find a more perfect woman.  Not after Alex.  She was beautiful, brave, kind, gentle yet strong at the same time.  She loved the badass Alex, the vulnerable Alex and the sexy Alex, she loved them all.  Maggie smiled at those memories she had with Alex. She was hers, hers temporarily until they hit this impasse. 

*********

Maggie had gone back to Alex's place to pick up her remaining stuff.  

Alex's eyes were red and swollen.  She still looked so beautiful even when she was a mess.

"Hi. Em.. I came to collect my remaining things." Maggie said quietly.

Alex nodded and stepped aside from the door and let her in without saying a word. She was still clinging on to the door after Maggie came in, like she would fall if she let go.

"Mags...How did we get here? Last week we were so happy, having our wedding shower?" Alex asked with a cracked up voice.

"Alex...." Maggie stopped and turned around and leaned on the table for support. 

All she wanted was to wrap her arms around her finance, ex finance now, and to tell her that everything would be ok. They would be ok, one day.  But she dared not.  The truth was she wasn't sure if they were going to be okay one day, she wasn't sure herself if she was strong enough to go through this break up herself, let alone trying to comfort the one person that she loved the most and yet she was the one that she couldn't be with.  It's the irony of life.

Alex continued without waiting for Maggie to finished her sentence, "I feel like, I feel like the universe has not only slapped me in the face but played the biggest joke on me. It let think that I could be happy, with you.  And for once I believed that I could be happy, with you.   Why did it suddenly decide to do a u-turn when I was so close, so close to have my one true love.  It decided to rip you away from me as quickly as you walked into my life!   I don't understand what I have done wrong to deserve this." 

"I don't understand.."  She repeated this a few times sobbing.  

Alex finally slided down on the floor with her back against the door and started sobbing uncontrollaby. She could not control her emotions any longer.  This time Maggie couldn't restrain herself from comforting her ex-lover. 

"Alex... This is breaking my heart too.  My feelings for you are so strong that I never wanted to be with someone else but it turned out that I cannot give you a life that you've always wanted and I won't forgive myself if I hold you back or if you resent me later...if letting you go means you get a better life with someone else then I am willing to let you go.. I just want you to be happy. you understand that?"   Maggie needed to be sure that Alex knew that.

She slowly pulled Alex up and walked towards the dining table together. She let Alex sit down properly while she wiped the tears off her eyes. 

Maggie felt like she had to be the strong one to show Alex that it's ok to break up with her for the right reasons. 

"You know how some people were not meant to be in your lives forever but they leave something in your heart that changes your life for the better?" Maggie started saying, holding Alex's hand comforting her. 

Alex nodded, so Maggie continued "You made me confront my parents and my demons. You stand by my side when you didn't have to.  And for this, I am grateful to you.  I am a better, stronger person now than before I met you. Maybe we are right where we are supposed to be in this moment of our lives.   To prepare us for the better and bigger things to come.   Although, like you, all I can feel is pain, I like to think you can find happiness again. I truly hope so." 

"Babe, you are right. You got me to be myself.  You helped me figured out what I really wanted.  I hope one day, one day we can be friends again.   I can't imagine my life without you."  Alex looked at her full of admiration.  

"Are you going soft on me, Danvers?" Maggie joked, gazing into her eyes, like during their first official kiss. 

"Maybe." Alex replied with the same grin on her face.

Maggie broke their eye contact first as she really just wanted to kiss her again.  She found a distraction on the table, a canister with red wine inside.  She could use a drink right now.  So she grabbed the canister and took a big gulp from it. 

Alex smiled at her actions.  "I could do with a drink too." And took the canister off Maggie's hand. 

She did the same as Maggie and split some wine down the corner of her mouth.   Maggie's muscle memory got the better of her and used her thumb to wipe the wine away from the corner of Alex's mouth.  Maybe it was her own's imagination, she thought Alex just leaned her head into her hands ever so slightly.  

Maggie watched Alex for a moment trying to remember this moment, everything about this woman she treasured so much. It's so hard to face her knowing that this could be the last time she could be so close together.  Alex seemed to have calmed down a bit under her touch.  She thought about the biggest and gayest wedding they could have had.  The first dance that they never got to have. 

Suddenly she had an idea, she turned her phone on and selected their song. 

"May I have this dance? If we can't have our first dance then maybe we can have the last one." She started dancing by herself without waiting for Alex's agreement when the music came on. Maggie had this a mischievous grin on, pretending that they were now in a hall, in their wedding dress. 

"Come on!  Dance with me!" Maggie tried to push down the sadness that is threaten to resurface when she said it.  The truth of this statement was hard to stomach.

" Wrapped up, so consumed by all this hurt

If you ask me, don't know where to start

Anger, love, confusion

Roads that go nowhere

I know that somewhere better

Cause you always take me there"

Alex finally joined in.  Initally she was just dancing around Maggie, trying not to touch her since she couldn't control her urge to keep her here forever and not letting her leave.

Maggie started singing with the next verse. She loved this song as it always reminded her of how Alex saw through her facet and helped her be comfortable with her past.

"Came to you with a broken faith

Gave me more than a hand to hold

Caught before I hit the ground

Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now"

Alex finally gave in when the song hit chorus and repeat those words 

"Oh will you take me home? Oh will you take me home? " 

They twrilled around the living room liked they had practised in the past, they did a few waltz steps as they had chorographed for their first dance.   For a few moments they were in a happy place again. 

Alex always thought Maggie was her home. That's where she belonged.  How could something felt so right be wrong?  With that she pulled Maggie in and kissed her with all she had.  She wanted to tell her how much she loved her and how much she wished they could work something out. 

Maggie kissed back with as much passion as Alex.  Both not wanting this to end. 

Passion quickly turned into angst and they were teasing each others body with their mouth and fingers inflicting both pleasure and pain.  Finger nails were digging in a little harder into their backs when they came together. That was probably the hottest break up sex they ever had.

******

They held each other preciously while coming down from their high.  

"Wow, that was hot!"   Alex said as she let her body sank deeper into Maggie's. 

"I love you, Alex." Maggie whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, forever, and I mean it."  Alex replied, kissing her cheek softly, then every inch of her face, while Maggie couldn't help but giggled at the ticklish feeling.   

They examined each others' bodies for the evidence they left.   Maggie said shockingly "You know I probably have to wear long sleeve for a very long time after tonight." 

Alex smiled happily and joked "Good. I never want anyone else to claim your body like this." Caressing her body and planting another mark next to her belly button. 

They held each close for a long time. 

Before Alex fell asleep after another round of break up sex, she muttered: 

"It was an ridiculous predicament that the only way to be together was for one of us to change their mind. It's not like we can meet compromise and meet half way to have half a child."

Maggie was exhausted and drifted off to sleep without processing the meaning of it.   Just before dawn,  she woke up and looked at the deep asleep Alex and knowing what she had to do. 

She got out of bed, wrote a note and put it next to Alex. She picked up her clothes and slipped out of her apartment quietly.  She took her phone out and quickly snapped a photo of Alex as her last memory of her.

******

(Back to Maggie's apartment)

Maggie walked into her shower room stripped her clothes off.  She turned on the hot water  and let the burning hot water fall on her skin.  She has a wall mirror on one side of the bathroom.   The evidence of their break up sex was still visible.   She probably need to wear long sleeve and turtle neck herself for the rest of the week too! 

She looked into the mirror and her fingers started tracing the long red lines across her body, arms and thighs, there were a few angry and raw bite marks near her breasts and neck.   She remembered how she got them and couldn't help but let out a sad smile.   She stopped at a bite mark that Alex left on her stomach right next to her belly button.  This was one that drove her crazy.   Alex was watching Maggie's reaction intently when she on her belly, like she was trying to imprint herself her soul. 

Maggie was standing in the hot shower trying to wash away her pain, not the physical ones, those marks weren't painful at all.  In fact she couldn't help but being physically turned on just by thinking about their break up sex.   She tried to shake away those dirty thoughts away.  It's not going to happen again for a very long time, if ever, she told herself. 

She had to ask Alex one more time if they were really breaking up that night.  She had to try. They were almost perfect together, almost, she reminded herself.  Alex explained that it wasn't just a notion of being a mother. It was something she wanted from a young age.  Just like Maggie knew that she wasn't cut out to be a mother in her heart.   This time she truly understood that they were really on the opposite side of the spectrum when it came to having kids.

After the physical pain, pleasure.   All she was left with was the emotional pain of not being able to be with her soulmate again.  How could she go on to live a full life that she always wanted when her soulmate was missing from that picture?   She couldn't picture her future anymore without Alex in it. 

Maggie finally turned the shower tap off with some renewed determination. She muttered: 

"If there is a will, there is a way.  Please wait for me Alex."

*********

Next day, Alex woke up and disappointed that Maggie had left without saying goodbye.  She knew it was the right decision to make as they were having a hard time letting each other go knowing that what they had was so close to perfect .  She let her head slumber back to her pillow again when her hand found a note that was left on Maggie's pillow.   Alex couldn't stop smiling after reading it.

*************

Author note: For those who are curious, the note reads: "It's not the end of our story, I promise you I will find a way back to you.  Please give me some time. Love always, yours M"


	2. No we are not friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely connected to the first chapter, I have this random scene in my head that's not going away, so here is a shot of what it would be like of they bumped into each other in a crime scene again.
> 
> Kind of Maggie giving Alex a piece of her mind and then some.
> 
> It's a bit angst at the beginning but I promise that you will be happy with the ending.  :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the writing style of this chapter has changed as it was originally written as one shot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maggie's POV

It's been a year since Alex broke up with me and I was doing no better than when we first broke up.   My heart was still broken but life went on whether I like it or not.

I had been avoiding working on DEO cases and spent most of the year hiding in Gotham science division instead.   My boss had been very understanding but they couldn't drag out my assignment there any longer.  

So here I was back in National City.  I found myself a small apartment near the precinct, close enough that I could walk home from a long day of work.  

I tried to go back to the life before I met Alex, like going to bars and clubs.  I had a few dates, a few one night stands but nothing felt right anymore,  I didn't know what I wanted anymore.  I laughed at myself,  I did know what I wanted... I wanted Alex. I wanted the one person that I couldn't have.  I reminded myself that she said those words, those words that broke me... 

I remembered them like it happened just yesterday "We cannot be together" she said. 

I was angry at myself - for not being enough for her.

I was angry at myself -  for falling for this red head in the first place.

I was angry at myself - for not being strong enough to reject her.  I knew dating baby gay always end up badly.  

But this baby gay was so beautiful, strong, kind and fearless.  We fitted so well together.   We understood each other, we worked so well together,  we have the same taste in food, and well, almost the same values, except for having kids.

I wondered sometimes about what would happen if we did stay together and had a family.  Would it be that bad? Would that be something that I would like?  I ruled out having kids quite early on in my life as I just didn't know how to deal with them.  

Exactly two weeks since I came back, I got a call from Danny, my partner.  There was an alien homicide in a back street alley and they needed me there.  

My heart rate increases, would I see her there at the crime scene?  I wanted to see her and yet at the same time I didn't want to see her... I was so fucked. 

Pushing my thoughts away when I arrived with Danny, and tried to focus on the alien instead of my complicated non existence love life.  

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, Science Divison.  This is my partner Danny West.  What have we got here?" I asked the team who got there before us.

"Someone found this alien corpse at 7am this morning while jogging past this alley. No witness yet.  We are hoping that you could tell us more about this alien Detective Sawyer?" The rookie replied. 

I looked closer at the corpse and saw a fatal wound near his heart.  "Looks like he was killed in one strike.  It's a Valeronian, they are extremely dangerous. Who did this must be very powerful and strong..." I said out loud. 

I was about to say something but I heard a loud whoosh behind me and a familiar voice said,  "Thank you Detective Sawyer, we can take it from here." 

My heart stopped for a beat, thank God that was Supergirl and not Alex. 

"Maggie, er.. Detective Sawyer, how are you? Haven't seen you for awhile!" She gave me a heartwarming hug that lasted a beat too long. 

"Yes, it's been awhile. I am glad to see you." This was true, I had missed Kara and my superhero family if truth be told. 

"Em.. Alex will be here soon.  Do you want to see her?  I understand if you are still not ready.  You should go now if you.... you know."  She said with a sad smile.  "But we should catch up some time." She added hopefully. 

"Of course, let's do that soon." I said trying to run in another direction as quickly as I could.  

And I still managed to bump into the person I was trying so hard to avoid!  Damn it, I cursed internally.

"Hi."  Alex managed to say it first.

"Hey, I was just going ... to go" I was lost for words.  She still looked beautiful and stunning, if not more beautiful than before.  Her hair style changed,  got a new badass suit.  Life wasn't fair.

"Sure..." she said with a hint of disappointment. 

"See you around Danvers." And I turned around to go.

"Maggie, can we have coffee sometime? Just as friends?"  She bite her lower lip while waiting for my answer...

How could she just pretended nothing happened between us and just asked me out for coffee! And as friends?  I didn't know why I was fuming all of a sudden when she mentioned friends.

"First of all, no, Danvers, we are NOT FRIENDS.  Friends don't sleep with each other or plan to get married or plan their whole lives together ONLY to be dumped by her friend."  I started and I put my hand around my waist to tell her not to step any closer to me.

I could see her tearing up but I continued. 

"I rejected you for being baby gay, and yet I ended up falling head over heels for you.  You are strong, smart, beautiful, so fearless in protecting your loved ones.  I was crazy about you, I gave you my all.  We complimented each other so well and we helped each other to be a better person.  I wanted to be a better person for you.  I loved you with my whole heart without reservations. I wasn't scared being vulnerable because I thought you felt the same way about me.  You convinced me that you were here to help me heal. I was so sure that you would love me for who I am.  You had my whole heart in your hand Alex and you destroyed it.  I wasn't enough, I wasn't enough to give you a full happy life.  So now all I can feel is pain and emptiness because you don't want me." Alex tried to interrupt but I put up my hand up to stop her.

I continued , "and now I had to live with these feelings for the rest of my life because I cannot have the one person I love the most in this world. To live my life without you.  So again no, we are not friends."  I feel more furious than hurt after I layout the feelings that I had bottled up in the last six months to the one person that I shouldn't have. 

I walked away with my head held high.   Danny gave me a thumbs up when I got to our unmarked police car. 

**************************  
Alex POV

I was in pieces after hearing Maggie's speech to me.

It was the same we were not friends speech that I gave her after she rejected me but our roles have reversed.   

I excused myself from the crime scene and let Supergirl handled it. I couldn't help her in this state anyway.  

I had hurt Maggie so much.  She didn't know that I was also hurting and was not really doing any much better than her.  I put my hand to my mouth so others won't hear me cry in my DEO office.  

**************************  
Maggie's PoV

I was surprised to get a phone call from Emily, my ex.  She was in town and wanted to meet up for dinner.

I was late and was surprised to find that she bought a guest with her. 

"Hi Emily. " I greeted her as I was sitting down.  "This is.." pointing at the little girl next to her.  She looked no older than 2 years old.

"Hi Maggie, this is Olivia.  My daughter. Hope you don't mind I took her out too."   
Emiy replied.

"What? You had a daughter? Wow, congratulations! Has it been that long since we last saw each other?"  I was in a bit of a shock still.

"Yeah, I guess time flies when you got kids. " she smiled sheepishly.   

"Olivia,  say hi to Maggie, she is mummy's friend." 

"Hi Maggie." The sweet little girl said.

"You are very sweet, Olivia." I patted her head.

We caught up with each others lives and of course I told her what happened with me and Alex.  Emily got married with the woman she dated after me and the rest was history. 

"I am glad you found happiness again, Emily. " I said genuinely.

"Thank you, I am sure you will find yours soon.  Stay strong, you deserved to be happy too." She put her hand on mine to comfort me.

"Thanks.  Do you mind me ask you something ?" I asked

"Sure. Anything"

"When we were dating,  I didn't think you wanted kids.  What changed?"

"I am glad you asked. I had always been a bit scared of dealing with kids myself, but my partner had a boy from her previous relationship.  I can see how much love she gave him, the kind that's unconditional ?  It's an amazing feeling to be a mum and to look after your own kids. Playing with other children and having your own are two very different things.  When I looked at Olivia,  I see me and my partner and all I want is to love her and give her the best i can.  It's kind of hard to explain.  I guess you have to experience it to see if it suits you or not."  Emily explained to me.

"What if I wasn't build that way to look after kids?" I voiced my deepest fear. 

"Well then at least you tried. Remember that you won't be going through that alone, unless you want to be a single mum!" She tried to make this topic less heavy. 

"Seriously, Maggie, you are a caring person, I believe you will be a good mother if you choose to be one someday.  And if you really don't want them then don't. It's your choice on how to live your life, no one can choose it for you."  She gave me her lopsided trademark smile.

"You are still so wise with your words." I gave her a hug before getting the bill. 

Emily was so caring all night and I could see so much love in her eyes when she looked at and taking care of Olivia. 

She had given me a lot to think about and process...  could I really be a good mother?  

************************  
Alex POV 

I couldn't stop thinking about Maggie since she gave me the "we are not friends" speech. 

That couldn't be the last conversation we had. Selfishly, I didn't want that to be the last conversation we were ever going to have.

When I was looking after Ruby when Sam was Reign, my urge of becoming a mother was very strong.  Then I started dating Sam as well, I thought I had everything I ever wanted.  But the truth was I never felt complete even when I was surrounded by a woman and child that I adored and loved.  

With Sam, it was warm and affectionate but with Maggie,  it was passionate and fireworks.  Deep down I knew that I preferred the fireworks.  Was that realistic ? I didn't know.  

If I was lucky enough to have it all then I would want that person to be Maggie. 

I had to do something, so i tapped into the DEO database and found what I wanted. 

A few hours later I arrived at Maggie's place.  She wasn't home, so I waited at her door. 

"Alex, what the fuck?" She blurred out when she saw me sitting in front of her apartment.  

"Hi Maggie" I gave her an uneasy smile..looking up from my position.  

"How did you know my address...wait, don't need to answer that. You are DEO, of course you can find out where I live."

I stood up and shoved my hands in my back jean pockets, looking guilty. 

"So why are you here? Haven't I made myself clear last time?" She said annoyingly.

"Please Maggie,  can we not do this in the hallway? I just need two minutes and I will go afterwards. " I looked at her with my pleading eyes that i knew she wouldn't be able to say no to. 

Damn you Danvers, she muttered. 

"You got two." She opened the door and I followed her in.

"Talk" she said.

"I heard everything you say and I get it.  And if you never wanted to talk to me again I understand, I will respect that I will disappear." I started talking. 

"Wait, haven't I say those things to you before?"  she mocked me.

"Yes but just hear me out." I pleaded.

She nodded her head to give me permission to continue.

"I get that I was the one who broke us up.  I thought it would get easier but it's not." I took my phone out from my pocket.

"I have two speed dials on this phone, it's you and Kara.  Every day, every single day I looked at this phone and I want to call you. And I want to delete you. But I can't do either because I am scared and I am weak."

"Alex..."  she said painfully. 

"If I am not scared nor weak then I should be better by now.  I kept willing myself to get over you but I can't.  People kept telling me that there is another person waiting for me and I want to believe them.  Kara said I would have all the things I want and I should keep my hopes up. But the truth is I will never have all the things I want because part of me will always want you.  You, Maggie.  I will always love you.  For what is worth, I never hold anything back too when we were together.  I love you, forever, Maggie." 

She started crying uncontrollably. I held her tight in my arms, stroking her head as she released all she anger, sadness and everything in one go.

After a long while she finally found her voice. 

"What do you expect me to say or do Alex? "  She said exhaustedly after letting everything out.

"I wanted to tell you that I don't just want a family with anyone, I want to have a family with you, Maggie.  I am not interested in finding another girl to have a family with me.  I have been looking into adoption as a single mum." I finally had the courage to finish what I wanted to say.

"What are you saying?" She was still confused.

"Will you be willing to reconsider having a family with me? Maggie Sawyer?" I said with the first hopeful smile I had since I came in.

"I.... I dunno. You just turned up on my door step and sprung this question on me.... I need time Alex." She frowned.

"So it's not a no?" I smiled even wider. I was still holding her in my arms.

"Is that all you got from this conversation ?" She couldn't help but let out a laugh. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. I relaxed into her a little, I missed this so much. My shirt had a big wet patch on due to her tears though...

"I think you need to go now, if you don't I won't be able to let you go again." She pushed me away from her personal space.

"Maggie..."  i tried to protest. 

"Clearly we both had trouble moving on, but maybe this is the closure that we need.  I am sorry Alex, I need you to go now." 

I just poured my heart out to her and she took that as closure.

"I understand, sorry I won't bother you again. "  I said dejectedly and left her apartment. 

Now, we were truly over.  Holding her in my arms just now brought back so much memories and one thing was for sure was that she was still the love of my life. 

I did everything I could now.  The ball was in her court, I knew a part of me would always be waiting for her to come home.

****************************  
Maggie PoV

I needed some space to think, to think about what I truly want, knowing that Alex still wanted to be with me.

Shit, did I just say no to her? I am too tired to process everything now.

Emily's words kept repeating in my head: "Playing with other children and having your own are two very different things.  When I looked at Olivia,  I see me and my partner and all I want is to love her and give her the best I can.  It's kind of hard to explain."

I kept thinking what if I couldn't hack it.  I would ruin Alex's and the kids...and I won't be able to live with myself.

I managed to get a few hours sleep before I got called out by Danny to stakeout with him near a warehouse.   They suspect there were some aliens being kidnapped here. 

"Maggie, it's probably not my place to say it but you seem a little distracted since you talked to your ex the other day.  You want to talk about it? I am a good listener and looks like today will be a long day."  Danny said handing me a coffee he bought just now.

"Thanks for the offer, I am not even sure what I want. It's complicated. " I said honestly. 

"She hurt me deep.  She wasn't just an ex, she was my ex finance. She called off the wedding 2 weeks before the wedding date."  I started to volunteer more information. 

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. And guess it's complicated because you still love her?" Danny guessed.

"You could say that..." I rubbed my forehead with my fingers.

"She also said she still loved me and wanted to see if we could get back together" I continued. 

"That's great! So what's the problem? You both still love each other." Danny asked. 

"Well, the problem is she wants kids and I don't.  Actually,  it's I am not sure I can handle them and the responsibility of having to look after another human being scares the shit out of me."  I am rationalizing my fears.  They were real.

"It's true that having kids is a massive responsibility,  but you take on responsibility all the time Maggie.  I see how you handle cases and situations, you are real good with people, especially the people you care about. Sometimes you just need to go with the flow."

"What if I screw up? It will not only be Alex and I, I will screw up the kid's life too!"  I said a little louder than I intended. 

Danny put his hand on my shoulder, "Look Maggie, there is no right or wrong answers in life.  All we can do is the best we can and hope that everything will turn out ok, you know?" 

Danny continued, "I don't know this Alex, but if she can make you fall head over heels for her then she must be one hell of a woman.  I have faith that the two of you will be able to tackle anything together as a couple. Whether it's kids or work or anything that life throws at you two because you two will find a way to make it work. Okay?" Danny said confidently and beamed at me.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence partner.  You should bottle that up and give some to me." I laughed quietly, not wanting to make too much noise. 

"Go talk to her, tell her how you feel and what you are afraid of. You got nothing to lose but everything to gain." Danny's pep talk was really good.

"Thanks again.  I mean it. We better get back to our job."  I turned my head towards the warehouse again.

"Yes partner!  Glad we had the chat." Danny laughed. 

"Shut up."  I elbowed him lightly.  

**********  
(Still Maggie's PoV)

The next night, after the chat with Danny, I decided to have a chat with Alex.  I didn't know if I should call her first or not.

I had been standing outside her building for an hour and finally I tailed gate someone in. 

I knocked on her door and she opened it.   She was surprised to see me there but she looked happy.  

"Hi, is it a good time?" I asked tentatively, biting my lower lip.

"Sure, come in." She stepped aside to let me in.

I could see a couple of wine glasses on the coffee table and a lady was sitting on her sofa. 

"Sorry, I didn't know you have guest, let me come back another time."  I turned around quickly and tried to run away.  I didn't need to see her on a date with someone else. 

"No wait, Maggie.  Stay please!" She grabbed my wrist and stopped me from running away.  

At the same time, Kara came out of the bathroom and saw us in the middle of living room frozen by her entry.

"Oh I didn't know Maggie was coming over tonight,  sorry Alex." Kara apologized. 

"Neither did I.. " Alex replied , shrugging her shoulders. 

The unknown girl stood up and looked at Kara. 

"Oh we should go, I am Kara's colleague at Catco. I'm Nada.  Nice to meet you."  The new girl defused the situation for us.

"Er.. yes, we should go now. Got an article to finish." Kara said and left the apartment quickly. 

My wrist was still in Alex's hold and she had no intention of letting it go.

"You can let go of my hand now, looks like I am not going after all." I said.

"Oh sorry." She released my wrist. I rubbed it subconsciously. 

"Did I hurt you?" She asked.

"You mean my wrist or my heart?" I teased her.

"Sorry for everything. " she looked down to the floor. 

"Apologies accepted." I lifted her head up with my fingers tugging her chin.

"Why are you here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?"  She asked with a puzzling face.

"I am not sure to be honest but I think we should talk." I guided her to her sofa so we could both sat down first.

"I had been thinking about what you said... the part where you want to have a family with me.  Is it still true?" I needed confirmation before I continued.

"100%." She nodded. 

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Dont get mad, ok?" She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

I nodded. Bracing for something bad to happen.

She took a deep breath and let out, "Because I have tried to move on and dated other people but something wasn't right. The connection with you was so strong and passionate, with them it was warm at best. I knew then that all I want is you, to have a full life with you." She maintained her eye contact with me even after she finished talking.  

I could tell that she was telling me the truth.  In a way, I was glad that she tried to date other people.  My baby gay wasnt so baby after all. 

"So what do you say? What did you come to tell me?" Alex asked with her expressive eyes.

I was captivated by her, like I was falling in love with this woman all over again.  It's now or never... time for me to be honest as well.

"I want to have a full life with you and maybe more.  But I can't guarantee if I will be able to cope with kids but i want to try.  I want to see if i can give you want you need.  I want to be that person who makes you smile.  You made me like Valentine's Day, so maybe you can make me want to have a family too."  I touched her face gingerly,  checking with her if it's ok.  She leaned into my touch.

"What made you change your mind? I am curious."  She smiled and taking hold of my other hand in hers. 

"I thought about the way my mom raised me, she was never a strong woman,  never stood up to my dad.  And I thought about your mum, how she raised you.  We both turned out fine, eventually."  She raised an eyebrow looking me like I was crazy which made me laughed even more.

"My partner, Danny, reminded me that there's no right or wrong answers in life and I don't want to lose you because I am scared of a version of our future.  He also reminded me that how wonderful you and I are, and if we love each other enough then we can face any obstacles life throws at us - together.  So Alexandra Danvers, would you like to take a chance with me?" I gazed into her deep brown eyes hopefully. 

"Yes, yes, i would love to take a chance with you. Maggie Sawyer." She leaned in to kiss me.  But I stopped her.

"Wait, are you willing to take a chance even if we cannot make it work this second time?  I still have a lot demons inside me that I need to deal with."  I had to be sure she knew what she was getting into. 

"Yes, if we don't work out the second time then at least we have tried our best. Remind me to thank Danny his wise words too. Are there anything else you want to ask before I kiss you?"  Alex said impatiently. 

"Should we talk about how you want to raise our kids now?" I teased her.

"If you want to...but I really just want to kiss you." She pouted.

"Can we have a few more years of alone time before thinking about kids?" I asked.

"Yes, Maggie yes. I want more couple time with you too.  Now kiss me already. "  she ordered.

Without wasting another second, I kissed her with all I had.  Her lips were still so soft and sweet.  I wanted to go slow and savor this moment.  We danced around in each others mouth slowly before parting for air. We held on to each other, with my thumbs striking her cheeks.

"You feel like home, babe." She said dreamily. 

"I am home darling." I kissed her again more passionately,  never intending to let her go forever. 

This is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this.


	3. Mindwipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 Sanvers week - Amnesia: What if… Alex and/or Maggie loses their memory?
> 
> Alex memories was wiped clean permanently by an alien during a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have skipped all the other Sanvers week, apart from this last day! 
> 
> Hope you like this.
> 
> Mistakes are all mind!

Supergirl was sitting in the DEO medbay, crying holding to Alex's hand. She was a few seconds too late, too late to save her sister from the alien. All they knew about this alien was that he was telepathic, he could alter human's minds. He fled the scene when he saw Supergirl arriving. 

Alex fainted when the alien released her from his hold. Kara saw her body slumped to the ground like a weightless body. She feared for the worst.... luckily she was still breathing. But it's been 5 days since the attack and she still hadn't woken up.

Finally, Supergirl felt some movements in her hands. Alex started to stir from her coma, "Alex, Alex, can you hear me?" Supergirl asked hopefully. 

Alex looked at her feeling disoriented, she frowned at supergirl, "Where am I? And who are you?"

Supergirl frowned back at her, "You at at DEO, you are safe now. And you are my sister!"

"Wait, what? What is DEO?" She was getting more confused.

"Oh Rao.." Supergirl muttered.. "Doctor, Doctor." She shouted out loud.

Dr Hamilton came rushing in, "Alex is awake?" She looked at Supergirl then Alex. 

"Yes, but she doesn't remember me or DEO." Supergirl explained. 

"Oh boy." Dr Hamilton said as she pulled out her small torch and approached Alex slowly.

"Hi, my name is Dr Hamilton, you were involved in an accident and fainted. Is it ok if I ask you a few questions and examine you?" She asked in her professional voice. 

"Yeah, sure." She replied unsure if she had a choice.

She used her torch to shine her eyes and satisfied that she is responding as normal. Her reflects were normal too.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Alex scrunched up her face to try to remember... 

"Ok, dont worry, what was the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked.

She shaked her head, "I am totally blanking..."

"Do you remember anything at all?" Doctor probed.

"Nothing." She shaked her head again...

"Ok, let's try a different angle. What colour is this?" She hold out her blue pen.

"Blue."

"What is this?"

"A pen. Is this a trick question?" Alex was perplexed. 

"No, that's good." The doctor reassured her.

She gave Alex her chart to read. "Do you understand this?"

Alex accepted it and read the information ok her chart. "Yes, my vitals and everything was fine.. just that I was in coma since 10 February. " 

"How many days is that?" She asked looking up at them.

"5 days." Kara answered.

"You don't remember Kara?" Dr asked again.

"Who is Kara?" Alex titled her head, trying hard to remember something but failed. 

Supergirl was standing at the back, trying hard not to cry and spooked Alex further.

"You need to scan my brain." Alex stated objectively to Dr Hamilton. 

"Yes, I agree." The doctor replied sighing heavily. 

They checked everything they could with Alex and everything came back normal, except for the fact that she has lost all her memories. They didn't know if it was temporary or permanent. They didn't know much about this alien. 

Alex was as calm as she could be under the circumstances, but Kara could hear her heartbeat beating too quickly at times. 

She asked if she could give Alex a hug, and she let her. Alex felt a sense of calmness when Kara was hugging her and she felt safe with her. 

Jonn, Winn and James stopped by. They couldn't help her remember anything, but she felt something warm inside, especially when they played some card games with her. She believed them when they told her they were practically her family.

Over the next few days, they conducted more tests with her. They tested her weapon, alien, medical knowledge, she remembered all the details. She assembled and dissembled her gun with her usual speed. Her combat skills were there. Just no memories of her entire life. She could recall the feelings when she was with someone she knew, whether they were happy, warm or angry emotions but not the events that caused her to have these emotions. 

Dr Hamilton and Jonn couldn't explain why. 

Kara ran out of ideas, she eventually called Maggie to come to DEO and see if she help Alex. 

Maggie dropped everything she was doing and went to DEO the second she got the call. She saw Alex doing some puzzle tests when she arrived. She looked up at Maggie and for a second Kara hoped that she would call her name as she was sure she heard Alex's heart skipped a beat. 

Maggie stared at her ex fiancee, hoping for a miracle... 

"Do I know you?" Alex asked hesitantly, as Maggie walked closer to her and sat down next to her.

"We used to date." Maggie stated calmly, not wanting to make a big fuss.

"I am gay?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow. "Wow, that makes sense cuz I think you are beautiful." Maggie blushed at her comment.

"Is that your pick up line?" Maggie teased her like they used to.

"Wait, you said we used to date? Sorry, I have this amnesia going on and I can't remember anything." She pointed to her brain and shrugged apologetically, and continued, "Kara called you to see if you can help me remember anything, right?" 

Maggie could only nodded. It was weird seeing her like that. Alex couldn't remember anything but the sharp agent was still inside her. She couldn't help but smile at her smart ass ex girlfriend. 

"Well, obviously I am no help..." She lingered. "I should go then."

Alex stopped Maggie from turning away by putting her hands in hers. "Wait. I want to know more about us. How did we..." she used one hand to move her fingers in the space between them. "I feel love, happiness, sadness and regret all at the same time when I see you."

Maggie let out a breath that she was holding.. When she woke up today, she wasn't expecting to be recalling her history with Alex back to her. 

She excused herself politely and promised Alex that she would come back after she sorted out some things back at her precinct first. She needed to control her own emotions first before diving into this rabbit hole. She said goodbye to Kara briefly and promised to be back later.

********************************  
Later than evening, Maggie went back to DEO with some photos of her and Alex, hoping to see if they would help. 

Alex brightened up when she saw Maggie coming back.

"I am so bored here, they won't let me do anything!" She whined at her ex.

"Sitting still, doing nothng isn't your strong point, Danvers." Maggie gave her a full dimple smile. 

"So glad you are here. Did you finish what you had to do earlier?" Alex asked with an innocent smile. Maggie was worried that this Alex would be the death of her, she was going to fall in love with her all over again.

"Ready to hear our story? You already knew the ending, so don't get your hopes up that it's happy ending." She sighed, mentally preparing herself for the ride too.

Alex nodded a bit too enthusiastically. So for the next couple of hours, Maggie recalled how they met, they got together, ups and downs of their relationship and ultimately on the topic of kids that they couldn't agree on and that's how Alex ended their journey by saying they couldn't be together. 

Maggie left out the little detail that they were engaged and Alex actually called off their wedding, not just their relationship. If Alex couldn't remember anything then there wasn't any point in making her feel worse about things that she couldn't remember. She made a note of telling this to Kara later.

Alex listened carefully, smiling at the beginning and slowly began to cry when Maggie reached the end of their story. "I am so sorry to what I did to us. It's not fair that I couldn't remember any of it and now you have the burden of these memories by yourself. Thank you for sharing this with me. I am sorry that I made you remember it all again." She let her tears fall and she careful let her hands cupped Maggie's and wiping her tear drops that were falling down her cheeks now. 

Alex gazed deeply into Maggie's soul trying hard to recall anything that Maggie had told her. It was still nothing but her heart was aching painfully and her longing for this woman's touch was unbearable. She pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

"I would do anything for you Alex, that will never change." Maggie leaned in a but closer.

"Thank you Maggie, you may not believe me but I believe that I love you, this feeling is the strongest feeling I have since I woke up from my coma. My memories may be gone, but I can still feel strongly towards my friends. What I feel now, is stronger than anything I felt for Jonn, winn, James or even Kara." She whispered into her ear.

"But Alex, you also feel very strongly about kids too, enough to ... you know." Maggie was using her last rationale thought to counter her need for wanting to fall into Alex's embrace, her want again. 

"I can't feel anything but wanting to protect you, feel you at this moment." Alex hugged her closer. 

Maggie let herself enjoy a few more moments of this before she slowly entangled herself and said "Alex, I can't do this with you when you are in this state. Maybe when you eventually remember us, then come find me." She stood up and pulled Alex in for another embrace before letting her go. 

Maggie called Kara the next day that she was sorry and that couldn't help her sister remember anything. She wished a  
Alex to recover soon and kept her posted if anything changes.  
**********************************  
A month later, Alex was reinstated as an agent as her cognitive skills were there. Without her memories, she didn't feel whole, so she decided to take a sabbatical from work, which the old Alex would never have done. She was making new memories with her friends. She appeared normal. But she couldn't help that something was missing from her life. 

She found from her internet browsing history that she was looking at adoption. She tried to visit adoption centers, orphanage to see how she felt. She definitely felt happy and warm but the intensity was nowhere near how she felt that night with Maggie. She asked Kara if she had anyone else in her life. Kara just shaked her head sadly. Maggie was her first and only true love. 

She rationalized that first love was always the most difficult to get over or with most regrets. If she broke up it with her, she must have wanted something else more. But she didn't feel right.

Alex and Kara tried everything they could think of to restore Alex's memories. It hurt Alex so much to see how Kara was hurting as well when she couldn't recall the simplest things they used to love, like what's their favorite movies, their favorite pizza toppings, their favorite ice cream flavors. She couldn't not even remember Kara's favorite food was potstickers. 

While Kara and the DEO were busy hunting down this alien, Alex used her time off to explore everything, like she was a new born at the age of 30. 

She tried a lot of different types of food, watched movies, listened to all types of music. She also went home to Midvale to see her mum with Kara for a weekend. Back in her childhood home still didn't help. She discovered that she could surf well though, and the feeling was exhilarating.

Alex also curious about her sexuality, without telling Kara, she went to some gay bars by herself. She certainly enjoyed the attention she got from women and appreciated looking at them too. She chatted with some that she thought they were attractive. When she grew more confident, she kissed the ones she felt comfortable with but never had she felt the urge to go one step further. She kept wondering what it would be like to actually kiss Maggie. 

********************************  
It was a few months after Alex lost her memory, she was visiting a new gay bar again. She spotted a particular brunette, wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, at the bar, drinking by herself. Deciding to be brave, she approached this brunette. She leaned her back at the bar, facing this brunette, she paused for a second to get her attention before saying, "Did anyone tell you that if you are any more beautiful then it would be illegal?" She gave this woman a flirtatious smile afterwards. 

"Did that line ever worked on anyone?" The woman replied laughing her head off.

"Well if depends, if it made you laugh then I would say yes. I am Alex by the way, nice to meet you." She extended her hand to the woman, pretending not to know her.

"I am Maggie." She was surprised to see Alex and was pleasantly surprised by her playfulness so she played along. 

"Are you waiting for someone or can I sit here?" Alex didn't want to intrude if she was here meeting her friends or worse, girlfriend. 

"No, I am just here by myself, enjoy a drink after work." She replied, motioning for Alex to sit down and ordered another beer for her.

They traded small talks like they were meeting each other for the first time, Alex really wanted to get to know her again, it's like the universe was pulling her towards Maggie. She hoped that Maggie was ok with it. 

Alex chatted about all the things that she had tried since she lost her memories, Maggie was listening attentively and smiled at her like she was the only person in the room. After a few more beers, Maggie was feeling a bit tired from the long day at work, so Alex walked her home, not wanting to go just yet. 

Despite Maggie's brain telling her that she shouldn't see Alex again, her heart told her to invite Alex for pool the following night. 

This Alex could still beat Maggie at pool easily. How's that even possible ?

One night turned into regular meet ups, Alex would have lunch with Maggie when she was around town. 

Alex never crossed the line with her. Despite at times when she saw that she wanted to hold her hand. Maggie didn't want to cross that line as well because she was convinced tha Alex could suddenly remember what happened and she could be cast aside again. Anyone could see that both were utterly in love with each other but just too scared to give in due to Alex's circumstances. 

Alex even learned how to cook a few dishes. Maggie was throughly impressed by this new Alex. 

New Alex was more expressive in her feelings and carefree. She flirted a lot with Maggie too. She always greeted her "Hey, beautiful." And she would reply "Flirt." Alex would compliment her at every opportunity. If she said she didn't enjoy the attention, she would be lying. 

She was less protective of Supergirl in a way, that she did not have the urge to jump in front of Supergirl whenever she was in trouble. She knew deep down that she could take care of herself. 

One night Alex invited Maggie over for dinner and movie. She cooked and picked out a movie. She was feeling nervous as she has fallen for Maggie again and wanted to test the water if, first, she felt the same way and secondly, if there was a chance that they could get back together. 

She decided to let Maggie watch The Vow where the wife lost her memories permanently after a car accident. She had seen this movie a few times already, it was story she could relate to and everytime she cried so hard for the couple. Alex was observing Maggie's reaction throughout the whole movie and could see tears streaming down on her cheeks. But she didn't say anything or turned her way. 

"Maggie.. " she moved closer and whispered to her when the movie finished. 

Maggie had her eyes closed, she let out a long breath and said, "We need to talk." 

"I was hoping you would say that." Alex gave her a half smile, she touched Maggie's hand gingerly hoping she wouldn't pull away. 

"There is something I need to tell you." Maggie turned towards her, looking at her with pained eyes.

"Shh...I know, you don't have to tell me. I know." Her heart was pounding on her rib cage rapidly, her fingers traced higher from Maggie's hand to her arm lightly and finally settling to cup her face. Maggie closed her eyes and leaned in to her touch. "How?" She asked quietly.

"I found our wedding rings..." she paused for a few moments, enjoying the closeness, before adding, "and my vows to you." The last part almost came out as a sob. "I am so sorry for what I did." 

Their foreheads were touching now, taking each others scent in, their lips were almost touching, yearning to be reunited. Neither wanted to move until they clear the air first.

"It's not your fault. Your feelings are real, so are mine. It just didn't work out. Don't you ever blame yourself for it." Maggie knew how Alex would take all the responsibility it. That's part of why she fell in love with her in the first place. She was a fearless protector of her family and friends. 

"I want you now." Alex said in the softest tone.

"I want you too, but we can't. What if you wake up tomorrow and remember that you still want kids? You can't do that to me again. I am not sure I have the strength to go threw having to get over you again." Maggie let out her fears finally.

"I don't think I ever did got over yoy, Mags. My feelings for you are much stronger than my desire to have kids. That I am certain." Alex gazing into her eyes, making sure that Maggie understood what she meant. 

"How can you be certain?" Maggie frowned.

"One thing this experience has taught me was to rediscover myself, and learned to trust my feelings over memories. My feelings for you has only deepened, not faded. Just like the one I have with Kara. The difference is I want to kiss you and God, do unholy things to you. I don't have those dirty thoughts when I think of Kara." Alex eyed Maggie mischievously. 

Maggie brushed her cheek against Alex's for more contact, brushed their nose. "Since when you became so flirty..." Maggie chuckled slightly before continue, "But I want you to be happy, you won't be happy without being a mum." Maggie was trying to resist the temptation, although her willpower was chipping away rapidly by being this close to the love of her life.

"I dont think that's true anymore. You make me happy. I love you, I always have." Alex declared. 

"Love isn't the problem between us, it never was." She sighed.

"I know, but love is all we need, isn't it? Isn't it enough that you are all I need now?" Alex pulled back slightly so she could see Maggie's face properly. She could see so many conflicting emotions battling to the surface. She needed to give Maggie sometime to process things, rather than keep pushing her. She let go of  
Maggie, missing her warmth already but it was the right thing to do.

"Don't answer that question now. Just think about it. Ok? Don't close the door on us just yet. Please." Alex said hopefully. 

"That I can do." Maggie gave her a genuine full dimple smile. She hold on to Alex's hands a bit longer than necessary. If Alex had pushed harder, she would have lose all her self control and just kiss Alex senseless on her couch. She was grateful that she didn't and didn't let them do anything they might regret in the morning.

*************************************  
Just as all of them were giving up hope of finding this alien, DEO raided a Camdus site and found several aliens being held captive and tortured there. One of the captives was this alien there were looking for. 

Alex got the call from Kara to meet them at DEO. Alex needed some support so she asked if Maggie could be there for her too.

The alien, called him Alphonse, was hurt by Cadmus but he was willing to cooperate with Jonn and Supergirl. He wasn't a bad guy, he just didn't know if DEO was going to capture him like Cadmus so he did what he thought he had to do to protect himself. 

When he met Alex in the interrogation room, he apologized to her that he had wiped her mind. He explained that it was permanent and there wasn't anything he could do to restore them. His victims would be functional though, they would retained the emotional feelings of the past but wouldn't be able to recall the actual events. That's what Alex was experiencing. 

Alex asked to be alone with Alphonse. She had a few personal questions to ask.

"I am very sorry for what I did. I thought you were Cadmus." Alphonse apologized profusely. 

"I know. What's done is done. You and I can't change that now. I want to ask if you also alter my thoughts ?" Alex asked, she needed some answers. 

"What do you mean? My powers are limited to target memories." He answered.

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy. I broke up with my ex over my desire to have kids. But I didn't want that as much now. So did you also alter some parts of me too?" She tried to explain. 

"Well if sounds like you have a change of heart before this thing happened. I can't alter how you feel about certain subjects. That's all you, what you are feeling is all your true desire. That's nothing to do with me. Hope that clears up your confusion that I am sensing." He wanted her to understand. 

"That's very helpful. To be honest, this mind wipe thing, may have just given me a second chance." Alex gave him a smile and left the room.

She needed to find Maggie now. She found her in a DEO boardroom. 

"Hey beautiful." She called out.

"Someone is in good mood, considered the circumstances." Maggie turned around to face Alex. 

Alex didn't wait for permission this time and went straight to cup Maggie's cheeks with both of her hands and gave her a searing kiss. Maggie was shocked initially but kissed her back, snaking her arms around Alex's back. Them together felt so right, so perfect. Why didn't Alex see this before?

They pulled back after they needed air, still panting heavily, Maggie asked in her husky voice, "Did you get your memories back?" 

"No, but it doesn't matter anymore. Alphonse, the alien, didn't alter my feelings about wanting or not wanting being a mum. He confirmed my suspicions that my view has changed before the incident. You said it before that my feelings were real and I should trust it. Mags, you should listen to your own advice sometimes." She grinned happily. 

Alex continued before Maggie could interrupt, "Tell me that you don't love me and I will go and not bother you again. But if you are willing to trust me, I will never let you go again. You are all that I need. You're the only one I want. I love you, I love you so much.." Alex pulled her in again, buried her face into Maggie's neck, sinking herself into her further.

"Take me home." Was all Maggie could mustered before she kissed Alex again, reaffirming all her feelings towards this woman in a searing kiss. 

"Yes, my lady." Alex giggled in between their kisses.

"You have certainly become more flirty than before." Maggie commented when they were on their way out, hands intertwined.

"Sorry that I couldn't remember our past but I want to make new ones with you forever." Alex tugged her closer and kissed their intertwined fingers. 

"I would love that." Maggie smiled contentedly in never wanting to let go of this woman again. 

And that was how they began their second love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope i have done the characters justice, let me know if you have any comments.
> 
> If you like AUs then, please read my Mafia/Doctor AU too. :)


	4. The Mistress Rules of Engagement (S for sis theme)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit late to the Sanvers week party. This is a belated Day 4 - S stands for Sister, featuring gay mess Maggie and gay icons Alex Davers and Supergirl. 
> 
> It's a light hearted take on Sanvers and making fun of Maggie mostly because she thinks she is Alex's mistress. :)

Everyone at DEO knew Alex and Supergirl are close. Alex often jumps in front of aliens during fights to save Supergirl or give Supergirl time to fight back. They also knew Alex will do that for any agents but more often than not, she jumps for Supergirl.

But most agents do not know the exact nature of their relationship, so they speculate. Some say there are lovers, some say ex lovers, some say friends with benefits, some say just best friends. Some say Alex has a one sided crush on Supergirl, well, because she is Supergirl.

To be honest, who doesn't have a crush on Supergirl. And that someone includes Maggie. But there is someone else Maggie has a bigger giant crush on other than Supergirl and that's Supergirl's rumoured other half, Alex Danvers.

Have you seen Alex in her black DEO combat suit and her Ducati Monster? Ok fair enough, Supergirl can fly and do cool stuff but Alex in her bike zooming in and out of the streets? That's something else.

Maggie happened to have seen Alex's supreme riding skills, during one incident when she was on her own Triumph Bonneville T100, Alex drove pass her on her way to the crime scene. Maggie was mesmerized by the way she moved in and out of lanes with perfect timing, avoiding the vehicles. She, of course, followed her to the crime scene as well and her jaw literally dropped when Alex hopped off her bike, shaking her head carefully while she took her helmet off. It was like one of the cheesy rom com movie that time slowed down and Maggie couldn't take her eyes off her. Her hair flipped back with the sexy undercut on both sides. How could someone be so sexy and hot, she thank the God, that she doesn't believe in, for creating such a beautiful woman. Since then she has been drooling over her. She probably has fallen in love with her at first sight.

A few days later, they met at the airport crime scene. They fighted over jurisdiction, Maggie, of course, didn't back down. In fact, she was trying to impress Alex and was pretty proud of herself for making her huff and puff while turning away from her.

Maggie uses all her resources, pulling in all her favours to find out as much information as possible on Alex. That's how she heard about the rumours between her and Supergirl. It is common knowledge that Alex is gay. One of the guys over in the FBI managed to get hold of Alex's cell number, so she doesn't hesitate to call her when she gets a lead on the alien that they are both hunting after. She is a girl who knows what she wants and who she wants, she has set her sight on Alex no doubt, all done in a non stalker way of course.

At the end of the day, their lead got nowhere, Maggie invites Alex to have drink and she accepts. Maggie flirts openly and tells her straight up that she is gay to see her reaction.

"My ex girlfriend works here, so she still gives me a free drink once in awhile." Maggie says nodding over to the bartender over at the bar.

"Cool. I am up for free drinks. Can't say I have too many ex girlfriends who would even talk to me." Alex shrugs and takes a sip of her beer. She looks over her shoulder to see who's the bartender Maggie is taking about. Maggie does a victory dance in her head that Alex just confirmed that she bats for the same team.

"How's that possible? Look at you!" Maggie squeaks a little like a school girl with a crush. She blushes a little immediately after she says it, God, she groans at herself for having no filter between her brain and her mouth.

"Thanks, Sawyer." Alex gives her a half smile amusingly and sips her beer again.

"So you and Supergirl are... " Maggie is fishing for some information. Play it cool, she reminds herself.

"What about me and supergirl?" Alex asks her back innocently.

Maggie doesn't want to ask straight up if they are dating.. so she says, "Heard that you two are close."

"You can say that, I suppose." Alex replies coolly.

"Is Supergirl seeing anyone?" Maggie asks hoping she can asks some indirect questions to get to Alex.

"That's not for me to tell." Alex glances at her for a second, "Do you have a crush on her?" Alex smirks, thinking she knows where this is heading.

"Everyone lesbian on this planet has a crush on her!" Maggie tries to deflect the question.

"Yes, she is great. She is really the most selfless and kindest person I have ever met." Alex replies dreamily.

Before Maggie can asks about Alex, there is a gust of wind and Supergirl is standing next to them in a heart beat.

"Alex, we got to go, Winn got a lead on the alien." Supergirl put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, how did you know we are here?" Maggie asks slightly annoyed that she got interrupted.

"I just followed Alex's heart beat, I can always locate her if she is nearby." Supergirl gives her a 'duh' expression.

"I am coming too." Maggie says following them out of the door.

"Fine, but Alex and I will head out first. It's two blocks away, head north." Supergirl says and scoops Alex up and they disappear into the sky.

"Great, just great that I had to fall for Supergirl's girlfriend." Maggie mutters to herself.

By the time Maggie gets to the location, Supergirl is already fighting the alien doubled her size. The alien is breathing fire towards her. Supergirl blows out a cold breath to counter the attack. Then the alien punches Supergirl hard and knocks her on the ground. Alex jumps in front of Supergirl and fires a few shots at the alien but the bullets melt before they hit him. With Supergirl down, the alien is preparing to breathe another fire ball at Alex and Supergirl. Maggie is too far to do anything. Luckily, as the fire ball approaches Alex, Supergirl has bounced back and uses her cape to protect both of them from getting roasted.

Alex is still crouching on her knees after the fire is gone but she shouts some instructions to Supergirl.

Supergirl suddenly flies in circles around the alien to create a vortex. This prevents him from breathing fire again and Supergirl manages to sucker punch him in the end.

Maggie runs towards Alex to check on her but Supergirl is faster. She manages to stand up by herself but Supergirl gives her an overall scan immediately.

"Luckily you are not injured. What were you thinking jumping out like that? I got it under control, Alex!" Supergirl says worryingly.

"You know I can't help it. I am so scared of you getting hurt!" Alex replies with a sheepish grin.

"I don't know what I would do if you get hurt!" Supergirl practically screams and hugs her tightly.

"Me too. But you are crushing me now." Alex squeezes her words out.

"Sorry sorry. You know how I get when it comes to you." She gives her a sorry glance.

"I know." They look at each other like they are the only two people exist.

Maggie has been observing these two on the side and starting to believe others when they say these two are an item. So she leaves them alone and drives away quietly.

*********************  
Maggie has mentally rejected her chances with Alex after seeing her interactions with Supergirl. How could she compete with Supergirl after all. But to her surprise, Alex whatsapped her the next day.

Alex: Where did you go last night? I thought you were going to meet us on North street.

Maggie: I was there but seeing you guys had it under control, I left you guys to it.

Alex: Ok, so do you want to continue our drinks tonight, we didn't get to finish that beer. :)

Maggie: Sure. Tonight at 8?

Maggie doesn't understand why Alex is asking her out for drinks when she is clearly so in love with Supergirl. But anyway she isn't going to refuse Alex wanting drinks with her.

********************  
**#1 Rule - Keep it fun**

Maggie arrives at the bar to see Alex playing pool by herself. There are already two beers on the nearby table waiting for her. She surely knows how to treat a girl.

Alex waves her over to her when she sees her.

"You play pool?" Alex asks her happily.

"Who doesn't?" Maggie replies with a grin.

It turns out that she can't play pool when she is within 5 feet of Alex Danvers. She is so distracted by her presence and misses nearly all her shots. She is captivated by every move Alex is making, from simple lining her next shot to her sipping her beer. She wears her hair down after work, covering one side of her face. Maggie cannot help but stares a beat too long. It doesn't help that Alex seems to be flirting with her, touching her fingers with they exchange their cues, or handing her a beer or brushing their bodies a little too close when she walks pass her. Everything about her is driving Maggie's senses to overload.

Alex just keeps smirking at her all night whenever she catches her staring.

Magie feels a bit like being the mistress here but she cannot stop herself from enjoying the attention from Alex. She feels flattered somehow Alex wants her but somehow disturbing that she would cheat on Supergirl with her.

**************  
**#2 Rule - Don't ask about Supergirl**

Maggie and Alex are now working more and more frequently, that means Maggie gets to see more of Alex and Supergirl together too. They are perfectly in sync with each other especially when they fight, back to back fighting the enemies. Maggie is envy of Supergirl sometimes when Supergirl gets all touchy and protective with Alex. Maggie can only sigh inwardly that Alex isn't hers to have.

They are still hanging out for drinks and pool regularly.

It confuses the hell out of Maagie though, whenever Alex and Maggie are hanging out together. Alex brushes up her arms and flings her arms over her shoulders. Maggie swears that Alex is flirting with her or at least she thinks so anyway.

Maggie's butterflies in her stomach never go away when she sees Alex on her bike or Alex innocently brushing her fingers against hers. She is probably blushing frequently like a gay mess. In fact, even knowing that Supergirl and Alex are an item, her crush on Alex has somehow gotten worse.

"Does Supergirl know that we hang out?" Maggie hates to be cheated on and is feeling guilty of doing something behind her back with Alex.

"Of course, it's her who suggested that I should get out more with other people since she is so busy and she thinks you are my type. I have to say she is right." Alex is bit perplexed by her question, but nevertheless answers her as honest as possible.

Although Maggie doesn't understand how Alex and Sugergirl's relationship works but clearly she gave Alex a hall pass to do this. So weird that Supergirl even picks out mistress for her?

**#3 Rule - Don't ask too many questions**

One night when they are hanging out as usual, Alex has been more touchy than their previous encounters. Their thighs have been rubbing against each other all night in the booth. Finally Maggie suggests they play some pool in order to distance herself from Alex, to calm herself of wanting to just kiss her there and then. She offers to get drinks and repeats a few times to herself that Alex is Supergirl's girlfriend - she can't have her.

Alex is making it very hard that night for her to have any self control. While Maggie is standing on one side of the pool table thinking about her next shot. Alex walks over and stands behind her, she brushes her long wavy brown hair to one side and lean close to her, whispering into her ear, "Don't think too hard about it, you will give your pretty face some wrinkles." She winks and walks to the other side of the pool table before she can form any reply.

Of course, Maggie misses her next shot. Alex pots her next few shots easily, she keeps shooting her a confident smile just before and after each shot. She gives Maggie her cue after she deliberately misses a shot. She feels like Alex's prey all night, being watched all night.

Maggie accepts her cue carefully, avoid touching Alex. But Alex moves behind her, leaning close to her ears again, purring, "I have another game in mind that we can play tonight if this isn't your thing. I hope you are better in the bedroom."

She can practically feel Alex hovering her lips over her neck and shoulder, giving her shivers.

Maggie's heart rate has raced to a thousand miles per hour by now. She is slowly taking a few deep breaths before turning around to confront what the hell is Alex trying to do!

When she turns around, Alex gives her a lopsided smile, her fingers slowly tracing up Maggie's sides. Maggie bites her lips down to suppress any noise that may come out of her involuntarily, Alex lowerly her head slowly to her shoulder while keeping her eye contact with her. When her lips finally kisses the base of her neck, Maggies head jerks backwards with her eyes closed, feeling her skin is on fire. With the new exposed skin Maggie is giving her access to, Alex continues to kiss and grazes her skin on her neck and slowly tracing up to her jaw. Hearing Maggie makes an incoherent moan, Alex hands wrap around her hips and pulls her closer. Her hands moving up her back as she continues to trail kisses up.

"Is this ok?" Alex's asks just before she reaches her mouth.

Dazed by her kisses, Maggie can only make a approval noise. She opens her eyes to admire the woman she has been dreaming to have, she crashes her lips on Alex instead of answering. She has been wanting to kiss her for so long, her knees feel weak and she feels like fireworks have gone off inside her head.

Alex pushes her backwards until her hips reach the pool table and deepens the kiss. She also pushes one of her thighs into Maggie's centre causing her go moan into their kiss.

Finally they manage to break for air. Panting heavily, Alex's pupils are dilated with desire. "Want to get out of here?" Alex asks breathlessly. Maggie can only nod and let Alex guide her out with their hands connected.

***********************  
**#4 Rule - Enjoy the moment**

The next morning, Maggie finds her naked self waking up next to a very naked Alex who is lying on her stomach with her arm draped across Maggie's stomach. Oh God, she slept with her dream woman last night and not only did she come once, twice, no.. four times. It was so much better than what she had imagine a thousand times in her head. She thought she had pretty stamina in bed before, but Alex managed to exhaust her completely last night. Her muscles are still sore in multiple places, in a good way though.

"Hey, beautiful." Alex is waking up slowly, placing a long kiss on her shoulder.

"Good morning to you too." She smiles wrapping her arm around Alex's neck while Alex turns to rest her head on her shoulder basting in their after sex glow in silence. Either of them want to break the mood.

"Last night was wild, uh." Maggie says eventually, grinning shyly.

"Yeah, you were pretty awesome." Alex grins happily, playing with Maggie's fingers with hers. Maggie places a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Maggie?" Alex calls her with a soft voice, shifting her body up so that she is facing Maggie. Her elbow supporting her body up.

"Em?" She stares back into those beautiful brown eyes, there is nothing but contentment.

"I would like to keep this going between us if that's what you want too." Alex moves her hand between the two of them, Maggie interpret as this sexual arrangement.

**#5 Rule - Stop mentioning Supergirl**

"Are you really sure that Supergirl won't mind this?" Maggie asks gesturing the nakedness of them.

"You keep mentioning Supergirl when you are with me. Do you rather sleep with Supergirl instead?" Alex frowns and clearly not amused.

"No, that's not what I meant! Why would I think of her when I am sleeping with you! I just don't want her to get upset cuz you two are...so close." She retorted.

"Then stop mentioning her when we are together, she is the last person I want to think about when I am with you, do you understand? I like you, us." Alex is looking at her very seriously. Maggie can see nothing but sincere in her eyes.

"Ok understood." Maggie is losing herself in those deep brown eyes. She is too mesmerized by this woman to put a label on whatever they have.

She guesses people don't want to be reminded them of cheating when they are with their mistresses. So Maggie decides to keep what's between them fun and not to be clingy. She also makes a mental note not to ask Alex about Supergirl again in case she gets upset with her.

"Good, now I need some new memories to erase Supergirl from my mind." Alex says trailing kisses down Maggie's body again. Soon Maggie is becoming undone under Alex's magic touch, chanting Alex name loud again and again.

Maggir thinks she is now officially Alex's mistress.

**********************  
**#6 Rule - Be on standby**

Since that night, they have been hooking up about 3 to 4 times a week. She loves the feeling that Alex does not seem to get enough of her. She can never get enough of Alex too if she is honest. She still gets butterflies in her stomach when she kisses her.

Alex is a generous lover, no matter whether they are having passionate sex, rough sex in the bathroom or slow tender sex back at hers, Alex always makes her come first and holds her tight when she comes. She always whispers "Come for me, Mags." And Maggie will comply without a doubt. Not to mention that Alex is definitely the best sex she has ever had. Sometimes it scares her that how much control she has given over to Alex.

It is mostly Alex who normally texts her to ask her out or turns up at her apartment at late nights. Maggie doesn't exactly know what are the rules for being a mistress. She doesn't know if she can demand to see Alex, what if she is with Supergirl when she calls for a booty or says she misses her. So she plays her part, wait for her lover to call her first. She doesn't want Alex to get into trouble with Supergirl because of her.

**#7 Rule - Don't talk to Supergirl about it**

Seeing Supergirl at crime scenes or DEO is a little awkward for her now, she isn't sure how much Supergirl knows despite Alex saying it is cool with her. But she finds Supergirl smiling at her more and more often, which seems very strange. She doesn't want to ask or say anything in case it will ruin whatever she has with Alex, or upset Alex again. So she keeps quiet.

Sometimes she isn't sure what Alex has turned her into, she is supposed to be a strong, independent woman. Being a mistress is something she never considered being. But Alex is her perfect woman, both intellectually and physically. How could she not be with her, even if it's on part time basis. Alex never mentions about Supergirl to her. Kara, on the other hand, she talks a lot about. They are super close. Apparently Alex tells Kara everything about her too. God, she hopes she doesn't tell her about their sex life though.

**#8 Rule - Pretend to be just friends in front of others**

She wonders what she is to Alex when she invites her to her sister's game night. She is nervous as hell, Alex is introducing her to her friends. She wonders if Supergirl had been to game nights before or if she will be there, but she isn't.

James, Winn, Lena and especially Kara are so welcoming. They make her feel part of the group straightaway. Although Alex introduces her as a friend, from their mischievous glances over to Alex, she feels that they all knew they are more than just friends.

Alex is touching her all night, stealing kisses when she thinks other people aren't looking. Maggie finds her adorable. She definitely can't think straight when Alex is in her close proximity. She is so gay for Alex.

*****************

**#9 Rule - Don't get emotionally attached**

Something changed inside Maggie after she met Alex's friends. She wants more from this arrangement, there is a overwhelming need to seeing Alex and wanting her to be hers alone. When Alex looks at her, she makes her feels so special, it feels like love at times, but that's not possible or is it?

She doesn't want to share Alex with Supergirl anymore but she doesn't dare say it. She doesn't want to force Alex to choose, what if she chooses Supergirl? Or will Alex choose her, she questions that herself.

**#10 Rule - Keep it a secret**

Her guilt of being a mistress is also starting to eat her up inside. She can't tell anyone about her relationship with Alex, she can't explain to her friends or her partner where she disappears to when she receives mysterious calls. It has got to a point that Alex is noticing something not quite right with her. But Maggie isn't ready to talk to her about it yet. So Alex kisses her more gently, more tender than ever before. And Maggie doesn't know what to think anymore.

**Final rule - Break all the above rules**

One afternoon, Maggie brings Alex her favourite burger when she goes to her office at the DEO to close a case. She knows the agent is very likely to have skipped lunch. And she is right.

"Thank you so much, Mags. Oh! You've got me my favorite sweet potato fries too! You are the best!" Alex digs into her food happily. Maggie gives her a full dimple laugh.

Alex practically moans at the burger when she devours it quickly. She enjoys making her happy.

"You always forget to eat when you are working." Maggie gently wipes some ketchup away from her lips.

"You know me so well Sawyer." She states happily and tidies up her desk so they can work on the paperwork.

"Next time, I have got to ask Supergirl to buy you the best burger from the food truck in Chicago, they are even better than this one. I bet you will love it." Alex says excitedly.

Maggie frowns a little, "Supergirl would buy you lunch from Chicago, just for you?" Of course she would do that for her girlfriend... Maggie feels stupid for asking.

"Oh not just for me, she loves it too. You should see how many she can eat!" Alex continues, totally oblivious that Maggie isn't as excited as her.

"That's so nice of her.." Maggie mutters under her breath. Annoyed at herself that she is second best to Supergirl and more annoyed at herself for letting herself be in this situation. "Let's get this paperwork over and done with." She covers up her slip up and pushes her feelings down, as mistress can't feel jealous. That's the rules of the game, right?

After an hour, they think they have done everything they need.

"Done. Another case closed with you Sawyer." Alex gives her a satisfying smile, then glances at the clock, while putting everything on her desks away. She comes over to the other side of the desk and takes Maggie in her arms.

"Come here, you. You seem so quiet all of a sudden. I am really **really** grateful that you brought me lunch and help me with the paperwork. " Alex places fleeting kisses on Maggie's lips and she couldn't help but respond to her kisses.

"You know, we haven't christened my office yet and we have some time to ourselves now." She grins at Maggie with a devilish look.

"Do you think of sex all the time?" Maggie is defenseless when it comes to this woman in front of her, so she lets her take what she needs from her. She bucks her hips closer to Alex's.

"With you? Yes, you turned me into a hormonal teenager. We have to be quick though, Jonn and Supergirl will be back soon." Alex mumbles as she lowering her kisses to her neck.

The word Supergirl manages to break her this time, it reminds her of why Alex can never be hers and she will always be Alex's second best.

All her earlier thoughts come flooding back, she suddenly feels so sorry for herself and starts crying. Alex freezes all her actions and sits Maggie back down on her chair.

"Did I do something wrong? Is this too much?" Alex asks worryingly. Maggie shakes her head.

"What is Mags? You are scaring me now. Talk to me please. " Alex is on full on protective mode which makes her sob even harder.

"It's me. ... I ...cannot... do... this ...with ...you... anymore." Maggie tries to explain in between her sobs.

"I don't understand, did I say something wrong? Please tell me. I don't want to lose you, Mags. I really **really like** you." Alex is getting more concern by the second. She holds her face in her palms preciously, glazing into her watery brown eyes softly.

"I think liking you too much is my problem. I have fallen in love with you and I don't want to be your mistress anymore, I want more and I know you can't give me more than this. So.. So I have no choice but to stop this, stop seeing you, stop being with you, so I can stop myself from falling further." She chokes out all of her insecurities in one go.

Alex lets out a relief laughter, "Are you saying you love me, Maggie Sawyer?" Alex kisses her lips tenderly. She let herself enjoy this last kiss before pulling away slightly.

"Is that all you took from that?" Maggie shakes her head slightly at her reaction, then continue "The point is I can't be your mistress anymore, I want all of you." There she said it.

Alex frowns at her, "That's where you've lost me, you are not my mistress, you are the only girl that I am seeing, how does that make you my mistress? I would say you are my girlfriend if you want to put a label on it."

"Girlfriend?" Maggie repeats in a surprise tone.

"Yes, if that's what you want." She smiles, wiping some of the tears on Maggie's face with her thumb.

"What about Supergirl?" She has to make sure that she isn't a mistress anymore.

"What are you talking about? Why do you keep dragging her in our conversations when talking about me and you?" Alex asks sounding pretty frustrated.

"You gonna break up with her for me?" Maggie holds her breath, her heart thumbing again her chest loudly.

"Break up with Supergirl?" Alex looks totally lost now if she isn't before.

How can Alex still pretend that it is not an issue!

"Cuz she is your girlfriend! God, what kind of weird open relationship are you two having?" Maggie is so frustrated that she has to point this out so blatantly.

"Oh..oh... uh oh..." A dawn of realization crosses Alex's face. Then she laughes her head off, leaning on her desk for support while her hands holding her stomach.

"Omg, you thought you were my mistress all these times because you think Supergirl and I are an item? OMG, this is hilarious. Just wait till Supergirl hears this." Alex is still laughing after a few minutes and tears start to form on her eyes too due to laughing too much.

Maggie is left bemused by her reaction and starting to get impatient that she isn't let on this inside joke.

"Take you time and laugh at my expense. Don't mind me." Maggie says annoyingly crossing her arms.

"Sorry, sorry, Mags but this is too funny. Let me check if Supergirl is back yet, I think it's best to explain it with her in here too." Alex is still recovering from laughing too much.

"What? No, you can't tell her about this. No way. I will die from embarrassment!" Maggie is stopping her from going outside of her office.

"This really is better with her in here. Trust me?" Alex pouts at her.

"Fine." She rolls her eyes and gives in to this woman again. She really is a putty in her hands.

Alex calls Supergirl and asks if she could come to her office urgently.

Within a few seconds, Supergirl strides in with her usual swagger.

Alex cannot contain her laugh again and face with a amused Supergirl and an annoyed Maggie.

"What do you want to talk to me about that is so urgent?" Supergirl asks curiously.

"Well, let's see. I think we need to clear up something for Maggie here. As you know Maggie and I have been, you know, seeing each other for the last few months. She wants to know if you would be ok if we are to become girlfriends." Alex says mischievously, pushing Maggie in front of Supergirl.

"What? Wait.." Maggie is so embarrassed by Alex now, she doesn't know what to say.

"Why am I dragged into this weird conversation between you and Maggie? That's between the two of you!" Supergirl exclaimed.

"Exactly. Maggie, why don't you tell Supergirl why?" Alex body is shaking with laughters.

"Because you two are dating! Everyone thinks so!" Maggie lets out a frustrated sigh.

Supergirl blows a raspberry and laugh her head off as well.

"Would be nice if one of you could explain to me why it's so funny and put me out of my mystery instead of laughing at me." Maggie says totally unamused now.

"You explain." Alex says to Supergirl in between laughters.

"No this is too good, you should do the honors. I think we can trust her by now. Just get her to sign the NDA later." Supergirl laughs shaking her head.

"I think you should show her then." Alex manages to subdue most of her laughters now.

Supergirl gives her a nod and put her glasses back on and turns to face Maggie.

"Kara?" Maggie suddenly realizes how stupid she has been.

"Bingo." Alex says, giving her a thumbs up.

"How?" Maggie is still confused.

"Adopted sister. I am 100% human." Alex explains, pointing to herself. Just when you think life couldn't get any weirder, it throws you another surprise.

"Woh, now I feel so stupid now." Maggie hides her face in Alex's chest, dying of embarrassment.

Alex glances over to Supergirl and Supergirl gives her a knowing nod, leaving the room to give them some space.

"Mags, I have no idea that you thought you were my mistress all along, and yet you still willing to be with me? Why didn't you say something?" Alex is trying to understand how this could have happened and let it went on for so long! So she holds her tenderly in her arms.

"I guess I really really like you already from the very beginning. I thought I rather have some of you than nothing." Maggie confesses shyly.

"I thought you said you love me just now." Alex teases her.

Maggie glances upward, blushing slight to admit, "I guess I did. Is that too soon?" She bites her lips nervously.

Alex shakes her head, "I love you too, Maggie Sawyer." She says in her softest voice and lowers her lips to capture Maggie's. Maggie snakes her arms around Alex's neck and pulls her down to deepen the kiss. She brushes Alex's undercut with her fingers, she doesn't think she could be so lucky all along.

"Wait, but why did you say we have to be quick just now, I thought you didn't want Supergirl to know we are having sex." Maggie asks stopping their kisses for a moment.

"I didn't want them to hear our us having sex, you know, she is still my sister with super hearing. Like I don't want to hear her having sex with some guys too." Alex gives her a 'duh' expression.

"Oh.. got it. Yes, that will still be awkward." Maggie nods viciously.

"I can't believe you thought I would cheat on my rumoured girlfriend with you. I am not a cheater, just so we are clear." Alex states the obvious to her.

"That's good to know." Dimple smile has returned again.

"Now that we have cleared up the little misunderstanding, will you be my one and only girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer?" Alex pulls back just enough to give her some space.

"Yes, I do, Alex Danvers." Maggie closes the gap between them again and never wanting to let her go, ever.

*********************************  
A year later, Alex proposes to Maggie during a game night. And Maggie of course says "Yes, I do" to Alex Danvers again.

*********** The End *************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun reading this. Let me know!
> 
> I certainly had fun writing this!


End file.
